eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Saphira: Part 1
'Author's Note: I've noticed that a lot of people like to write about Brom's past but I don't think it has ever been done like this before. This is Saphira I's story and will be told mostly from her point of view. I've always been interested in Brom's dragon mostly because she is so mysterious and we know very little about her. ' Next Chapter - Prologue The pearly white dragon stood atop a high cliff on Vroengard's coast, gazing out at the sea. Erenthus was anxious. She knew she would be laying her eggs any day now and was understandably nervous. A turquoise male dragon joined her by the Cliffside. Erenthus… the male spoke. Tarin and I have been given an assignment. What kind of assignment? Erenthus asked, looking at her mate curiously. We are to go after a Shade that has been causing trouble on the mainland. We should be home in a few days though. The turquoise male replied. Please hurry back, Razinir. Erenthus said, nuzzling her mate. I shall, my love. Razinir said gently. Tarin, Razinir's Rider, joined the dragons. "Are you ready, Razinir?" he asked his dragon. Razinir nodded. Let us be off. Tarin climbed into the saddle on Razinir's back and Razinir gave one final glance to Erenthus before taking off. They flew across the sea and deep into the mountain range known as The Spine. The Spine was a dangerous place where only the boldest dared to venture. There were numerous reports of a Shade called Durza lurking in the mountains, attacking travelers and raiding settlements throughout the mountains. Powerful though a Shade was, they were no match for Dragon Riders in battle. Tarin and Razinir tracked the Shade deep into the mountains. This one appeared to be particularly wreckless, having left an easy trail for the dragon and Rider to follow. It was not long before Tarin detected a powerful concentration of dark magic ahead. Land up ahead, Razinir. We shall take him by surprise. Tarin instructed his dragon. Razinir skillfully weaved through the trees landing in a clearing where a man in a plain brown cloak stood with his back to them. The man turned around, revealing blood red hair and eyes and pale white skin. He grinned at the Rider and dragon, revealing sharp pointed teeth. "Ahh, I knew you fools would eventually come!" the Shade crowed arrogantly. "Durza! You can't possibly hope to match my power!" Tarin shouted, stepping down from his saddle and drawing a Rider sword that matched Razinir's turquoise scales. "Maybe I can't…" Durza sneered, "But my friend can!" Before Tarin even had a chance to think, a powerful stunning spell blasted him from behind, knocking him clear off his feet. Durza pointed a finger at Razinir and mouthed an incantation in the Ancient Language. Instantly, tree roots sprang up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the dragon's legs and pulling him to the ground. More tree roots wrapped around his body, holding Razinir firmly in place. Because dragons lacked the ability to wield their own magic, there was nothing Razinir could do. Tarin struggled against the stunning spell and rolled over to face his attacker. There stood a young man no older than eighteen. He had dark hair and obsidian black eyes. "Galbatorix?" Tarin gasped in surprise. Everyone had heard the tragic tale of the young Rider whose dragon had been killed on a misadventure into these very mountains, and how the poor boy had gone mad with grief from the loss of his dragon and vowed revenge against the Dragon Riders after the council denied his request for another dragon. The boy had fled and no one had heard from him since then. Galbatorix knelt down and picked up Tarin's sword, examining the blade. "Hello, Dragon Rider." The boy said, an insane grin on his face. Tarin saw the madness in Galbatorix's eyes. "I have waited for months for this, Rider. I shall make you feel the same pain that I felt when I lost my Jarnunvosk. I shall destroy you all for what you have done to me!" Tarin roared and struggled to break free from the vines but it was no use. They were enchanted with dark magic and would not break. "What happened to Jarnunvosk was not our fault, Galbatorix!" "Liar!" the young man screamed, kicking the down Rider in the face. "You shall pay for what you did to me. First, you shall watch your dragon die and then I will kill you! Just as I was helpless to save Jarnunvosk, you will be helpless to save your dragon!" Durza smirked. "Enough talk! Do it, boy!" Galbatorix grinned and pointed at Razinir. The vines tightened around the dragon's neck and his eyes widened with terror. "No! Razinir!" Tarin screamed, helplessly struggling against the spell that bound him in place. Razinir gagged as the vines tightened even more around his neck. The dragon thrashed around unable to breath as Tarin cried in horror, feeling his dragon's pain through their bond. Galbatorix Finally grew tired of waiting and tightened the vines even more, snapping Razinir's neck and killing the dragon. As his dragons body became limp and still, Tarin let out an agonized cry. Galbatorix allowed the man to scream and wail for a few more minutes, enjoying the pain he had caused this Rider. Then, taking Tarin's own sword, he drove the blade through the Rider's heart. Tarin did not even seem to notice though. He was too overcome with pain and grief over the death of his dragon. Tarin's agonized cries ceased as the life left his body. Galbatorix stood over the body of his first victim, grinning with glee. "You did well, my friend." Durza said with a smirk. "Soon we shall make all of the Riders pay." "Yes, they turned their backs on me! I shall destroy every single one of them just as I did this one!" With that, Durza and Galbatorix walked off into the woods. Galbatorix kept the sword of the slain Rider as a memento. He would later use it in his crusade against the Dragon Riders. . . . Days went by and there was no word from Razinir or Tarin. Erenthus had laid only a single aquamarine blue egg and eagerly awaited hr mate's return but he never came back. Darius, Erenthus's Rider, stayed by her side the whole time, trying to keep her company. The dark skinned human was a stark contrast to his pearly white dragon. Still, the two were very close. Darius had even discovered the hatchling's gender using his magic. "You are going to have a daughter, Erenthus." he had said to her with a smile. One day Glaedr and Oromis came to visit. Glaedr had been Erenthus and Razinir's teacher and was still a close friend of theirs. However, the mighty gold dragon had a sadness about him that made Erenthus's heart sink. Erenthus, I have grave news. Glaedr said sadly. What happened? Erenthus asked, dreading what he was about to tell her. Tarin and Razinir are dead. Erenthus, I am so sorry. Glaedr replied with sympathy in his deep voice. Tears appeared in Erenthus's eyes and she began to weep. Glaedr turned to Oromis and said, I wish to remain with her to comfort her. The elf nodded understangly. "Very well." Oromis departed from the dragon keep and waited outside. Glaedr nuzzled Erenthus gently. I am sorry for your loss, Erenthus. Razinir was a fine student and a good friend. My daughter will never know her father now. Erenthus sobbed. She looked at Glaedr and said, Darius says the hatchling will be a female. Glaedr nodded. Erenthus sat quietly for a few moments and then looked at the gold dragon once more. Glaedr, Razinir and I promised we would give one of our eggs to the Riders. I wish for this egg to be bound to a Rider. Glaedr replied, But Erenthus, this is your only egg. I understand, but I made a promise and I intend to keep my word. Said the white dragoness. Glaedr nodded. Just understand though, Erentus. Once the bonding spell has been cast, it cannot be undone. The egg will not hatch until it has been touched by the person destined to be its Rider. There is also the bylaws of the Order that you must consider. Our laws prohibit parents from taking their own offspring as students. You will not be allowed to train your daughter. Erenthus nodded. I understand. However, I am willing to make that sacrifice. I have but one request though. When my daughter chooses a Rider. I wish for you to be the one to teach her just as you taught Razinir and myself. I shall train and raise her as if she were my own daughter then. the gold dragon promised. And in light of what has happened, I will allow you to keep the egg until it hatches. Glaedr summoned Oromis to perform the biding incantation which would bind the hatchling to a rider when she hatched. . . . Months went by and Erenthus and Darius carried the aquamarine egg all over Alagaesia, seeking the person who was destined to be its Rider. Eventually their travels brought them to the coastal city of Kuasta. Erenthus padded down the streets of Kuasta, following her Rider as he made his way toward the center of town. The pearly white dragon was anxious as she followed just behind Darius as he carried the aquamarine blue egg in his arms. Erenthus was growing more and more impatient. As per the usual custom, Darius had a group of children line up and take turns touching the egg to see if it hatched for any of them. One by one the children held the egg and it did not hatch. When the last child had departed, Erenthus sighed sadly. It appeared that her egg still would not hatch. Darius placed the egg in a saddle bag and gently stroked his dragon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Erenthus." Darius began to walk down the street and Erenthus followed, frustrated and heartbroken. As they neared the edge of town, Erenthus spotted a boy about ten years of age playing in the street. The boy's cloths were ragged and dirty. He appeared to be a street urchin. He had messy brown hair and light blue eyes. This boy had not touched the egg yet. Erenthus padded over to the boy and looked down at him warmly. The sudden appearance of the dragon startled the child who stumbled back. The boy stared up at Erenthus, eyes wide. Do not be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm. "You can talk?" the boy exclaimed in astonishment. Erenthus nodded her head. Darius, this boy has not yet touched the egg. She said to her Rider. Darius nodded and removed the aquamarine egg from the saddle bag. "Are you a Dragon Rider?" the boy asked to which Darius nodded. "What is your name?" he asked the boy. "Brom" the child replied, gazing up at the dragon and Rider with curiosity and wonder. "I would like for you to hold this for a moment." Darius said, handing the egg to Brom. Almost the moment the egg touched the boy's hands, it twitched as the hatchling inside stirred. Erenthus's eyes widened in wonder. Brom set the egg down on the ground and asked, "Is it hatching?" "Yes." Darius replied. "The dragon has chosen you to be its Rider." Brom stood there and watched in awe as cracks began to form in the shell. The egg suddenly flew apart as the hatchling inside broke free. Brom looked down at the baby dragon which was the same aquamarine blue color as the egg. "Go on, touch her." Urged Darius. Brom knelt down in front of the dragon hatchling and cautiously extended his right hand toward her. The moment his hand made contact, a jolt of pain shot through Brom's body and he collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground as two souls were interconnected. Brom laid there for a moment, stunned and dazed from the experience. The hatchling had climbed onto his chest and was looking down at him with the most beautiful aqua-blue eyes he had ever seen. Erenthus lowered her head to get a closer look at her daughter. The little hatchling looked up at her mother and cooed chirped curiously. This is my daughter. She said to Brom. Brom sat up and gently scooped his dragon up in his arms. "So then, this means I am a Dragon Rider?" Darius nodded. "Yes. You will come with us to be trained. We will need to speak to your parents first though." Brom frowned. "I am an orphan. I have no parents." Darius smiled. "Do not worry. You will not have to worry about being homeless any longer." Erenthus knelt down and Darius picked Brom up, placing him on the saddle Darius then climbed up onto the saddle behind him and they took off into the sky, leaving Kuasta behind as they flew out over the open sea. As they flew along, Darius said, "I do not believe we have introduced ourselves to you properly, Brom. I am Darius and my dragon's name is Erenthus." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Brom replied, gently stroking his hatchling's head. What are you going to name her? Erenthus inquired. "I'm not sure." Brom said, pondering possible names for his new dragon. Give her a name that she will always be proud of, Brom. Erenthus said. Brom pondered several names but none of them seemed to be fitting for a dragon. He held the hatchling in his arms and whispered, "What can I name you?" He gazed into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of aquamarine blue just like her glittering scales and they reminded Brom of sapphires. He had the strange compulsion to name her "Sapphire". "No, that will never do." He whispered to himself. His dragon needed a name that sounded fierce. Then Brom had an idea. "What about Saphira?" he said aloud. It was a fierce yet beautiful name and it seemed to be fitting for the hatchling. Brom felt something at the back of his mind. He liked the name "Saphira" and he could sense the hatchling's approval through the mental link they now shared. "Saphira…" he said as he gazed at the little hatchling. Saphira looked directly at Brom and chirped once more, nuzzling his hand. "What does she want?" he asked Darius. "She is probably hungry. Here." Darius replied, reaching into the saddle bag and pulling out a piece of dried meat. "This is not much but it will sustain her until we land." The island of Vroengard came into sight and Brom gazed at it in amazement. The island was surrounded on all sides by high, rugged cliffs. Most of the island was covered in mountains and dense forests. However, as Erenthus flew over the highest peak, Brom saw a huge crater and in the center of the crater stood the most spectacular city he had ever seen. Massive buildings spanned thousands of feet into the air. "Behold, Dorú Areaba, the home of the Dragon Riders!" Darius proclaimed. "Wow…" Brom whispered, speechless by the sight before him. "Each and every building is large enough to accommodate even large dragons! This is where we train and study." "How many Riders are there?" Brom asked. "Thousands." Darius said. Erenthus flew to a large fortress-like structure built in the center of the city and flew inside through a massive opening in the side of the building. Brom looked around the room they were in and it appeared to be an apartment of some sort, except it was big enough for a dragon to fit inside of. In the center of the room, Glaedr was curled up on a massive padded dais. The gold dragon lifted his head and glanced at Erenthus. You could have told me you were coming, Erenthus. Ebrithil, the egg hatched! Erenthus exclaimed excitedly. Glaedr stood up and padded over to Brom, surveying the boy and the little hatchling. Her name is Saphira! Erenthus added. Glaedr nodded. I am certain she will be a fine student, just like her mother. Congratulations, Erenthus. he said warmly. Oromis joined them and Darius said to Brom, "This is Oromis. He will be your new teacher." "You are not going to be my teacher, Darius?" Brom asked. "Unfortunately I can't be your teacher. However, Oromis is wise and kind. He will guide you and instruct you just as he once did with me." Brom nodded. "His name is Brom. He was an orphan living on the street so I doubt he knows how to read or write." Darius explained to Oromis. The elf nodded his head. "Then I shall teach him literacy in addition to his other lessons." Darius said to Brom, "I am leaving you with Oromis. Behave and mind what he tells you." Erenthus added, And be sure to take good care of my daughter. "I will, I promise." Brom replied. Darius climbed onto Erenthus's back and they departed. Oromis asked Brom, "Can you read?" Brom shook his head. "I shall teach you. But first, we will need to get you cleaned up and into some fresh cloths." After Brom changed into some clean clothes, Oromis led Brom to a bedroom. "I suggest that you get some rest. We will begin your training in the morning." Oromis said, opening the door for Brom. As the young boy entered cradling Saphira in his arms, he saw another boy who looked to be about a year older lying on one of two small beds in the room. Oromis spoke to the other boy, "Morzan, you have a new roommate." The boy called Morzan sat up and surveyed Brom and then the hatchling that lay sleeping in his arms. Morzan was tall and muscular and he had jet black hair. However, the thing that Brom noticed most was that Morzan had mismatched eyes. One was blue while the other was black. Oromis closed the door and left the two boys alone. Lying back down on the bed, Morzan asked nonchalantly, "So, who are you?" "My name is Brom." Brom replied, looking around the tiny room. "So, where is your dragon?" he asked Morzan. "Outside. And that is where yours will go once it gets bigger. They grow fast, you know" Brom sat down on the unoccupied bed, careful not to wake Saphira. He set her down on the pillow and crawled under the blankets. It had been ages since he had actually slept in a real bed. As Brom lied down and stared up at the ceiling, he could only imagine the adventures that now lay ahead for him. To be continued… Next Chapter -